


Don't worry(I love you)

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And idk why when i heard samson's story, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Samson - Freeform, This whole thing came from Johnny's long hair, YOLO, and i think i did it pretty well, but it's a oneshot, hope you give it a try, i thought of taeil, like idk if i should add the fluff tag also, tbh, they don't end up pretty well, this may be short, yeah that one from the bible, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: The samson story, but Johnny is samson with his good long hair, and taeil is Delilah, but a lot nicer and all.Samson-Regina Spektor





	Don't worry(I love you)

“Oh my god Johnny” exclaimed crying the red-haired when the first strands of hair fell from his hands, “I’m so, so sorry Johnny” 

“Hey” muttered quietly to get his lover’s attention while he cupped his face with his hands, “You’re doing great”, and surprisingly when Taeil looked at him he saw a reassuring smile, “You’re doing this for your brother, he deserves to live” remembered to the older “I'm already old love, don’t worry for me” 

The younger took his lover’s hand and, with the strength he got left, helped him cut the rest of his hair, leaving a length of 2 inches of hair in his head. 

When Taeil looked at him, he saw him breathless, he was panting and his body couldn’t move, he had no strength left at all, and suddenly he threw himself at Johnny, sobbing. 

“Love” heard as he cried in the crook of his lover’s neck, “You did well, I love you,” said Johnny higher as he caressed Taeil’s hair lovingly. 

When Taeil calmed down he looked up to the younger face, and when he saw him, eyes glossy admiring him adoringly, he slowly moved so he hovered over his lips, and they engaged in a passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart they heard people knocking on their door, they came for Johnny, it was a known fact for the two of them since long ago, but now that it became real, taeil was petrified, he didn’t want to leave Johnny, but he had to if he wanted his 12-year-old brother Jisung alive. 

Johnny followed Taeil’s movements with his gaze, expecting the men outside the door to take him away now that he couldn’t even sit, and he was at peace, he knew Taeil and his brother would be safe, and it was all he needed to know. 

But the moment his lover opened the door it all went downhill, men pinned him to the ground as other took him and sat him facing the older. 

Taeil was crying, but nonetheless, there was a smile in his face “Hey, don’t worry, I love you” was all he said before they cut his head off, in front of a defenceless Johnny who had tears streaming out of his eyes. 

Taeil’s blood hit his face, head falling, and rolling, to the ground, a smile plastered in his face, which made Johnny sob louder. 

Little after they took him to their town, where they gauged his eyes and made him grind grain in a mill. 

Johnny was in constant pain, not only physical but psychological. His mind would replay his lover’s death all the time, he was exhausted, so one day when they brought Johnny to the temple of Dagon, he asked to rest against one of the support pillars, and once he was granted permission he started praying to god. 

He felt his strength coming back to his body, and slowly he started getting up, hearing how everyone in the temple gasped in astonishment. His skin was glowing, and his hair grew up in a matter of seconds. 

When he got up, completely, he turned around and with all the strength he had, he gripped the pillar where he was resting. 

Everyone else was too shocked to process what was happening, making the words “I love you Taeil” the last thing they heard before the ceiling came crashing into them.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone ever wonders what happened to Jisung, he died.  
> Have a good day.  
> Bye.


End file.
